Guide of the Zebra
by Sivilian
Summary: I have written two fanfics (both in-progress and one more on the way) on Warriors about a WindClan cat named Zebrapaw and her (later) son. This is guide to the stories I am writing, written, and are planning to write about the forest. There's allegiances, special info on cats, and more.
1. Page 1: Allegiances

I have written two fanfictions about Warriors (and working on a third one). None are complete, but that doesn't mean they're not confusing!

This is a guide for my stories. I don't use OC Clans, but I do OC Warriors! I have a tendency to make them sue-ish, but hopefully not extreme.

Allegiances will be posted here. Two for each story. One for the beginning and one that is updated.

* * *

**_Guide of the Zebra_**

* * *

**_Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit Allegiances_**

_Allegiances (Start of Story):_

•**WindClan**

_Leader:_

•Sproutleaf- A gray tortieshell she-cat

_Deputy:_

•Silvertooth- A plain silver tom with sky-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

•Quailflight- A brown tom with golden flecks on his flank

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_

•None

_Warriors:_

•Denmarkflare- A golden tom with bright blue eyes (former kittypet)

•Specklefrost- A white she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes

•Pinknose- A creamy she-cat with a pink nose

•Thornslope- A tawny-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes

•Bubblebounce- A blue tom

•Figflight- a mottle gray tom

•Graymoth- a gray she-cat

•Goldenfang- A golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

•Twofur- A she-cat with grey fur and yellow fur patches

•Lacepool- A silver she-cat with blue eyes

•Jaywing- A white tom with black patches

•Meadowbreeze- A white she-cat with gray patches

•Leafbabble- A green mottle tom with blue eyes

•Ashwing- A gray she-cat with darker points

_Apprentices:_

•None

_Queens:_

•Fuzzyfur- A ginger she-cat with a few grey spots on her white muzzle

_Elders:_

•Hookclaw- A brown she-cat with white paws

•Fallentree- A dark brown tabby tom

•Gentlevoice- A ginger tom

* * *

•**ThunderClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

•**RiverClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

•**ShadowClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

_Outside of the Clans Cats_

_Unknown_

* * *

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

* * *

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

* * *

_Allegiances (Updating):_

•**WindClan**

_Leader:_

•Sproutleaf- A gray tortieshell she-cat

_Deputy:_

•Silvertooth- A plain silver tom with sky-blue eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

•Quailflight- A brown tom with golden flecks on his flank

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_

•Honeypaw- A brown she-cat with golden flecks

_Warriors:_

•Denmarkflare- A golden tom with bright blue eyes (former kittypet)

•Specklefrost- A white she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes

•Pinknose- A creamy she-cat with a pink nose

•Thornslope- A tawny-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes

•Bubblebounce- A blue tom

•Leafbabble- A green mottle tom with blue eyes

•Figflight- a mottle gray tom

•Goldenfang- A golden she-cat with icy blue eyes

•Lacepool- A silver she-cat with blue eyes

•Jaywing- A white tom with black patches

•Meadowbreeze- A white she-cat with gray patches

_Apprentices:_

•***Burrpaw- a light ginger (yellowy) tom with green eyes

•Bladepaw- a ginger tom with white paws and muzzle with green eyes

•Sandpaw- a light sandy tom with green eyes

•Prickpaw- a ginger tom with grey flecks on white chest

•***Zebrapaw- a white she-cat with bright blue eyes and three black stripes

_Queens:_

•Fuzzyfur- A ginger she-cat with a few grey spots on her white muzzle

•Graymoth- a gray she-cat

_Elders:_

•Hookclaw- A brown she-cat with white paws

•Fallentree- A dark brown tabby tom

•Gentlevoice- A ginger tom

* * *

•**ThunderClan**

_Leader:_

•Sunstar- A golden tom with green eyes

_Deputy:_

•Treeshade- A gray she-cat with darker spots

_Medicine Cat:_

•Littlebranch

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_

•None

_Warriors:_

•Unknown

_Apprentices:_

•Bramblepaw- A dark tabby tom with amber eyes

_Queens:_

•Fireface- A flame-colored she-cat

_Elders:_

•Unknown

* * *

•**RiverClan**

_Leader:_

•Foamstar- A huge, scruffy white tom

_Deputy:_

•Unknown

_Medicine Cat:_

•Shinystone- a white tabby tom

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_

•None

_Warriors:_

•Unknown

_Apprentices:_

•Tuftpaw- A white tom

•Saltpaw- A gray she-cat

_Queens:_

•Unknown

_Elders_:

•Unknown

* * *

•**ShadowClan**

_Leader:_

•Scarletstar- A russett colored she-cat

_Deputy:_

•Unknown

_Medicine Cat:_

•Featherflame- A red colored she-cat

_Medicine Cat Apprentice_:

•Risingpaw- A white she-cat with gray paws and ear-tips

_Warriors:_

•Whiteclaw- A black tom with white toes and underfur

_Apprentices:_

•Unknown

_Queens:_

•Unknown

_Elders:_

•Unknown

* * *

_Outside of the Clans Cats_

•Snow- A large she-cat queen with brown patches

•Shrew- A white she-kit with brown patches

•Hollow- A brown tabby she-cat with torn ear and scars

•Mouse- A former WindClan queen; brown tabby she-cat

•Scratch- A black tom with white paw, face blaze, and underfur

•***Zebra- A white she-cat with blue eyes and black stripes ('former/others don't know' WindClan apprentice)

•***Burp- A yellow tom with green eyes ('former/others don't know' WindClan apprentice)

* * *

**_Prophecy of Zebra's Kin Allegiances_**

* * *

_Allegiances (Start of Story):_

•**WindClan**

_Leader:_

•Zebrastar- A white she-cat with nine black stripes on her body and blue eyes (also queen)

_Deputy:_

• Burrpelt- A yellow ginger tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

•Quailflight- A brown tom with golden flecks

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_

•Honeysting- A brown she-cat with golden flecks

_Warriors:_

•Specklefrost- A white she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes

•Pinknose- A creamy she-cat with a pink nose  
**-Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

•Thornslope- A tawny-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Scarletpaw**

•Bubblebounce- A blue tom  
**-Apprentice: Nightpaw**

•Figflight- a mottle gray tom

•Graymoth- a gray she-cat

•Lacepool- A silver spotted she-cat with blue eyes

•Jaywing- A white tom with black patches

•Mothtail- A gray she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Sootpaw**

•Figleaf- A gray tom  
**-Apprentice: Clawpaw**

•Bladefang- A ginger tom with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Branchpaw**

•Sandstep- A sandy tom with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

• Scratchpelt- A ragged black and white tom (former rogue)

_Apprentices:_

•Meadowpaw- A white she-cat with light ginger patches

•Clawpaw- A white tom with black paws

•Sootpaw- A dark gray tom

•Branchpaw- A dark brown tabby tom

•Nightpaw- A silver spotted she-cat with blue eyes

•Scarletpaw- A ashen-ginger she-cat with green eyes

•Spottedpaw- A Ginger-ash she-cat

_Queens:_

•Zebrastar- A white she-cat with nine black stripes and blue eyes (also leader)

_Elders:_

•Hookclaw- A brown she-cat with white paws

•Fallentree- A dark brown tabby tom

•Gentlevoice- A ginger tom

•Sproutleaf- A gray tortie she-cat

* * *

•**ThunderClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

•**RiverClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

•**ShadowClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

_Outside of the Clans Cats_

_Unknown_

* * *

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

* * *

_~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

* * *

_Allegiances_ (Updating)

**WindClan**

_Leader:_

•Zebrastar- A white she-cat with nine black stripes on her body and blue eyes

_Deputy:_

• Burrpelt- A yellow ginger tom with green eyes

_Medicine Cat:_

•Honeysting- A brown she-cat with golden flecks

_Medicine Cat Apprentice:_

•None

_Warriors:_

•Specklefrost- A white she-cat with black spots and bright blue eyes

•Pinknose- A creamy she-cat with a pink nose  
**-Apprentice: Meadowpaw**

•Thornslope- A tawny-colored tabby tom with yellow eyes  
**-Apprentice: Scarletpaw**

•Bubblebounce- A blue tom  
**-Apprentice: Nightpaw**

•Figflight- a mottle gray tom

•Graymoth- a gray she-cat

•Lacepool- A silver spotted she-cat with blue eyes

•Jaywing- A white tom with black patches  
**-Apprentice: Goldenpaw**

•Mothtail- A gray she-cat  
**-Apprentice: Sootpaw**

•Figleaf- A gray tom  
**-Apprentice: Clawpaw**

•Bladefang- A ginger tom with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Branchpaw**

•Prickclaw- A ginger tom with light green eyes

•Sandstep- A sandy tom with green eyes  
**-Apprentice: Spottedpaw**

• ?- An unnamed/undescribed tom

_Apprentices:_

•Meadowpaw- A white she-cat with light ginger patches

•Clawpaw- A white tom with black paws

•Sootpaw- A dark gray tom

•Branchpaw- A dark brown tabby tom

•Nightpaw- A silver spotted she-cat with blue eyes

•Scarletpaw- A ashen-ginger she-cat with green eyes

•Spottedpaw- A gininger-ash she-cat

•Goldenpaw- A golden tabby tom with blue eyes

_Queens:_

•None

_Elders:_

•Hookclaw- A brown she-cat with white paws

•Fallentree- A dark brown tabby tom

•Gentlevoice- A ginger tom

•Sproutleaf- A gray tortie she-cat

* * *

•**ThunderClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

•**RiverClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

•**ShadowClan**

_Unknown_

* * *

_Outside of the Clans Cats_

_Unknown_


	2. Page 2: Special Cat Info

_**History of the Clan Cats**_

I know that you may have been wondering who this Denmarkflare/Denscratch is. He was a kittypet afterall! And what about Sproutstar? She has some ineresting background! Don't worry, this contains no spoil-alerts! If they do I'll tell you. There are many. Most of this content will not be told in the stories they appear in, so yeah. There is little more info on random cats, too.

* * *

_Mathias/Denmarkflare/Denscratch_

Once upon a time, the she-cat warrior named Specklefrost recruited a kittypet named Mathias to join WindClan.

Mathias once lived in a mythical place named Denmark with his two Fakefur companions. This golden tom is brighter than the sun and his eyes are bluer than the sky. At first, WindClan despised Denmarkflare because he annoyed them with his kittypet flare. Eventually, he won their trust by never breaking the Code and being a faithful warrior under StarClan and WindClan.

Spoilers:

Denmarkflare's name is changed twice throughout his life. His kittypet name was Mathias which he changed to Denmarkflare when he joined WindClan. Later, Sproutstar changes his name to Denscratch.

The WindClan medicine cat, Quailflight, murdered him when he broke his leg by feeding him deadly berries.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin

* * *

_Sproutstar_

As leader of WindClan, she kept all her focus on her Clan. She never took on a mate or had kits.

Her mother was named Smallfoot. But in her heart, this gray tortie knew that wasn't true. She was also an only kit. What really happened was a she-cat named Mousewhisper had kits with a tom from a rival Clan. Mousewhisper's secret was revealed, so she was banished from WindClan. Mousewhisper's two kits, Snowkit and Sproutkit, were in danger because of her. Smallfoot's kits had died, so the queen gave her Sproutkit and took Snowkit away from the Clans.

Sproutstar retires from leader and is renamed her warrior name: Sproutleaf.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin

-_?_

-Through Courageous Eyes

* * *

_Clover_

Clover was a loner tom. He didn't know who his parents were and if he had Clan blood or kittypet blood.

He had yellow eyes. They weren't anything special. He was black with white marks. Clover was a very strong cat and he loved his mate very much. He had to litters with she-cat named Snow. Their first litter was of two kits: Scratch, who is the spitting image of him, and Hollow, the identical match to Mouse (Snow's mother). Just a few moons before he died, they had their second litter. Shrew. She was a mini-Snow with her white fur and brown blotches.

He protected their secret den that lay by the river in the gorge with all his might. Clover was killed by badger. Does he walk with StarClan?

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

* * *

_Meadowbreeze_

Meadowbreeze is a white she-cat with gray patches. She's always had a crush on Bubblebounce, the blue flamboyant tom. She felt like her quiet nature and his bubbly personality fit together.

At around eighteen moons she was a young warrior. She also recieved her first apprentice: Sandpaw.

Spoilers:

She fell in love with Sandpaw right after he was named Sandstep as warrior. Or before. It's very conversable. In Through Courageous Eyes (rated T), she was pregnant with an earlier litter. They later really had four kits.

The only problem was: After they were born, she was found murdered on RiverClan Territory.

Another thing, each of her kits look like a tom from each of the different Clans.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin

-_?_

-Through Courageous Eyes

* * *

_Tuftpaw_

Tuftpaw is a tom apprentice of RiverClan. He was hunting by the river with Saltpaw without their mentors. He was on the bank of the river when a rock tumbled down and crushed his leg.

It took his twice as long to become a warrior. With the help of Shinystone, the medicine cat, and Saltpaw, his friend, he was able to live okay.

Spoilers:

He was named Tuftrock after the incident that injured his leg. He found a dead WindClan queen on his Clan's territory.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-_?_

* * *

_Honeypaw_

Honeypaw is sisters with the famous Zebrapaw. She always wanted to be a warrior but is suddenly chosen to be Quailflight's medicine apprentice. She's the spitting image of the medicine cat. Weird.

Through her seven moons of kithood, she was muted by her blind rage to destroy Zebrapaw. But when she is finally apprenticed, she talks more. Eventually, she becomes a very sweet and helpful medicine cat.

Spoilers:

Her mentor, Quailflight is banished. Beore then, though, she was named a full-time medicine cat with the name of Honeysting.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin

* * *

_Quailflight_

Wow, WindClan's medicine cat has some serious haters! Why? Maybe it's because he broke the Code and mated with our beloved Specklefrost while she was unconscious from overdose of poppy seeds? Yeah. This is why Honeykit looks Quailflight! It's also why he pretty much forced her to become his apprentice. Don't feel like cutting his throat, though. His brothers, Mudkit and Birdkit, were stolen by hawk. And his mother Featherfang never truly loved him. Poor Quailflight and his brown pelt and white and gold flecks...

Spoilers:

This isn't the first time he broke the Code of medicine cats! His mentor, Dandelioneyes (WindClan's medicine cat before him; appears in upcoming story), broke the Code with him. Yeah, let's not talk about that.

His mentor was just about as grumpy as him, so his attitude only worsened through his apprenticeship.

TRIVIA: He appears in the most stories than any other of my OC cats.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin

_-?_

-Through Courageous Eyes

_-?_

* * *

_Threekit_

The kit with three legs. Her mother, the she-cat who could never have her own kits, was Pinknose. Threekit's father is a heartless RiverClan warrior. Her mother, Silverleaf, died in the kitting. Silverleaf and Barkstar of ThunderClan sent Pinknose a dream at the Moonstone that they were destined to be together. Pinknose could have a kit, and Threekit could have a mother. Threekit would've died in ThunderClan paws if it weren't for the ginger queen Fireface and medicine cat Littlebranch. She wasn't wanted because she was born missing a leg.

Spoilers:

Threekit was renamed Wolfkit in honor of Wolfstar, the leader before Sproutstar.

Appears In:

-Through Courageous Eyes

* * *

_Threeshade_

After Sunreed became Sunstar of ThunderClan, this gray she-cat with darker spots became deputy. She is in cahoots with Sunstar in their plan to seize control of the whole forest. Well, until she found out some things about her mate. Yes, Sunstar is her mate, and Bramblepaw (the one who pushed Zebrapaw in the gorge) is her son.

She found out that her mate got almost all the she-cats, plus one apprentice, to expect his kits.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin

-Through Courageous Eyes

* * *

_Hookclaw_

This elderly brown she-cat is the oldest cat in the forest. She is so old that she was alive as a warrior when Barkstar and Foamstar were first deputies (and trust me, Foamstar is OLD). Her mate is Fallentree. They have one surviving kit, Thornslope. They were so excited when Thornslope got Pinknose as his mate, but they were so disappointed when StarClan made it their will that Pinknose could not have any kits.

Appears In:

-Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit

-Prophecy of Zebra's Kin


	3. Page 3: Family Lines

Family Trees

Yes, Clan blood and relations can be complicated. I'll do each cat's family trees. that appears at all.

Mother:  
Father:  
Grandmother/Grandfather:  
Aunts:  
Uncles:  
Sisters:  
Brothers:  
Cousins:  
Mate:  
Daughters:  
Sons:

Clan:

* * *

**Zebrapaw/Zebrastar/Zebra**

Mother: Specklefrost  
Father: Denmarkflare/Denscratch  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Seedpatch, Stripedfoot  
Aunts: Spottedwing  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: Honeypaw/Honeysting  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: None  
Mate: Scratchtail  
Daughters: None  
Sons: Goldenpaw

Clan: WindClan, Rogue

* * *

**Specklefrost**

Mother: Seedpatch  
Father: Stripedfoot  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Spottedwing  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: Denscratch  
Daughters: Zebrastar, Honeysting  
Sons: None  
Granddaughters: None  
Grandsons: Goldenpaw

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Denmarkflare/Denscratch**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: None  
Mate: Specklefrost  
Daughters: Zebrastar, Honeysting  
Sons: None  
Granddaughters: None  
Grandsons: Goldenpaw

Clan: WindClan, Kittypet

* * *

Burrpaw/Burp/Burrpelt

Mother: Fuzzyfur  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: None  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: Bladepaw/Bladefang, Sandpaw/Sandstep, Prickpaw  
Cousins: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan, Rogue

* * *

**Bladepaw/Bladefang**

Mother: Fuzzyfur  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: None  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: Burrpaw, Sandpaw/Sandstep, Prickpaw  
Cousins: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Sandpaw/Sandstep**

Mother: Fuzzyfur  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: None  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: Burrpaw, Bladepaw/Bladefang, Prickpaw  
Cousins: None  
Mate: Meadowbreeze  
Daughters: Meadowpaw  
Sons: Clawpaw, Branchpaw, Sootpaw

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Prickpaw**

Mother: Fuzzyfur  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: None  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: Burrpaw, Sandpaw/Sandstep, Bladepaw/Bladefang  
Cousins: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Sproutstar/Sproutleaf**

Mother: Mouse/Mousewhisper, Smallfoot  
Father: Frostfall  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Snow/Snowkit  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: Unknown  
Neices: Shrew, Hollow  
Nephews: Scratch  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Silvertooth**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Goldenfang, Twofur  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: Unknown  
Neices: Lacepool  
Nephews: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Goldenfang**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Twofur  
Brothers: Silvertooth  
Cousins: Unknown  
Neices: Lacepool  
Nephews: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Twofur**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Goldenfang  
Brothers: Silvertooth  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: A Deceased Tom  
Daughters: Lacepool  
Sons: None  
Granddaughters: Nightpaw, Scarletpaw, Spottedpaw  
Grandsons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Figflight**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Gentlevoice  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Unknown  
Brothers: Unknown  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: Graymoth  
Daughters: Mothtail  
Sons: Figleaf

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Graymoth**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Unknown  
Brothers: Unknown  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: Figflight  
Daughters: Mothtail  
Sons: Figleaf

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Thornslope**

Mother: Hookclaw  
Father: Fallentree  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: Pinknose  
Daughters: Threekit/Wolfpaw  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Bubblebounce**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: Leafbabble, Puddledash  
Cousins: Saltpaw/ Saltwhisker  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan, RiverClan

* * *

**Lacepool**

Mother: Twofur  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Goldenfang  
Uncles: Silvertooth  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: None  
Mate: Jaywing  
Daughters: Scarletpaw. Nightpaw, Spottedpaw  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Fuzzyfur**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: None  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: Prickpaw, Sandpaw/Sandstep, Bladepaw/Bladefang, Burrpaw  
Granddaughters: Meadowpaw  
Grandsons: Clawpaw, Branchpaw, Sootpaw

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Figleaf**

Mother: Graymoth  
Father: Figflight  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Gentlevoice  
Aunts: None  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: Mothtail  
Brothers: None  
Cousins: None  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan

**Hookclaw**

* * *

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Unknown  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: unknown  
Sisters: Unknown  
Brothers: Unknown  
Cousins; Unknown  
Mate: Fallentree  
Daughters: None  
Sons: Thornslope

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Meadowbreeze**

Mother: Unknown  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Moordash  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles: Unknown  
Sisters: Unknown  
Brothers: Unknown  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: Sandstep/Sandpaw  
Daughters: Meadowpaw  
Sons: Clawpaw, Branchpaw, Sootpaw

Clan: WindClan

* * *

**Moordash**

Mother: Grasstail  
Father: Unknown  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Fieldsprint  
Aunts: Unknown  
Uncles; Unknown  
Sisters: Unknown  
Brothers: Unknown  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: Unknown  
Daughters: Unknown  
Sons: Unknown  
Granddaughters: Meadowbreeze  
Grandsons: Unknown

Clans: WindClan

* * *

**Threekit/Wolfpaw**

Mother: Silverleaf, Pinknose  
Father: Ashwhisker, Thornslope  
Grandmother/Grandfather: Hookclaw, Fallentree  
Aunts: None  
Uncles: None  
Sisters: Unknown  
Brothers: Unknown  
Cousins: Unknown  
Mate: None  
Daughters: None  
Sons: None

Clan: WindClan, ThunderClan


	4. Page 4: Short Stories

Short Stories:

Have you ever wondered about other cats' feelings?

* * *

Meadowbreeze- Legend of the Zebra-Striped Kit:

Sproutstar called Clan meeting at the Sand Mound. I purred at the thought of having my own apprentice. I heard that Fuzzyfur's four kits were becoming apprentices, but I know that I am too young of a warrior to take on my own.

"Gah." Bubblebounce growled. "Why does our precious moments always get interupted?"

I purr as Bubblebounce stopped sharing tongues with me to hear the meeting. His blue flank brushes past mine and I follow him. His yellow eyes are bright as he spots the four toms waiting for their ceremony.

I wondered if Sproutstar talked to him about his own apprentice. Or maybe he expected to get one. Sometimes leaders don't tell their warrior that they will mentor an apprentice.

"Do you think we'll get our own apprentices?" Bubblebounce whispered as he caught my staring eye.

"I don't know." I said, looking up as the first kit claws up to the top of the Sand Mound.

"Bladepaw, your mentor will be Thornslope."

I glance sideways and the blue tom is full of disappointment.

"Trust me, the next one is yours." I mew to him encouragingly. The ceremony continues and the next tom takes his turn.

"Prickpaw, your mentor will be Figflight."

Bubblebounce holds his breath as the third kit purrs excitedly while Sproutstar recites the words of apprenticeship.

"Burrpaw, your mentor will be Bubblebounce."

"Yay!" I purr for the former RiverClan tom. I give him a loving lick on his shoulder before he goes to meet his new apprentice.

Sometimes, the Clan gives Bubblebounce a hard time. He's really arrogant and loud and he often speaks out of turn. The senior warriors put him down and Silvertooth suspended his warrior ceremony for an extra moon. When we were Bubblepaw and Meadowpaw, he'd complain to me and he always think it was because he came to WindClan when he was a kit. I'd always listen.

In fact, I almost don't want to say this, but I think I love him. I've always wanted to be a queen. to have my own kit, to care for another cat more than I could as a fighting warrior.

I looked up and I saw that Burrpaw, his first apprentice, seemed appalled to have him as his mentor. He didn't notice though, which is a good thing I suppose.

I stare at Bubblebounce dreamily when Sproutstar snapped me aware.

"Sandpaw, your mentor will be Meadowbreeze."

I leapt up to the sandy colored tom happily. He stares at me with pale green eyes that are blazing with an intense power. I'm hypnotized so to say. Sproutstar finishes Sandpaw's ceremony and I lean down to touch his nose. He meets mine first.

Sandpaw doesn't say anything, but he follows me off the Sand Mound like the other apprentices had with their mentors.

"We can train our apprentices together!" Bubblebounce mewed excitedly. But I hardly hear him as I look back down into my apprentice's eyes.

* * *

Ashwhisker- Through Courageous Eyes:

I creep around the river bank looking for a water vole to bring back to camp. The new-leaf scents surrounded me as the wind blew over the water. Carefully trotting across the rocky bank, I continue to pretend I'm hunting for a prey trail. When the wind blew, I scented a sweet ThunderClan cat across the border. No mere water vole would tempt me away.

"Silverleaf," I call out softly, peaking above the slope into ThunderClan territory.

The beautiful silver she-cat swaggers over to me, not even caring that she was out in the open.

"Ashpaw," She sighed happily.

We both raced towards each other and met where our Clans's scent markers lined side by side. I licked her forehead in greeting.

"I have great news." She whispered into my ear. "Kits!"

I shook my head and stared into her gleaming eyes. "What?"

"I didn't tell anyone, but I can feel them." Silverleaf smiled.

I took a couple steps back and stared at the cloudy skies. It was going to rain soon. She stepped forward and licked my shoulders affectionately.

"We shouldn't see each other anymore." I meow flatly. "It's against the Warrior Code."

She scratches my nose and it stings bad enough that I shrink back. "But Ashpaw! We've been seeing each other for over a moon!" She yowled, not caring if warriors from either of our Clans heard. "Do you not want kits?"

"No." I hiss disgustedly. "I don't want to father your filthy kits."

The once-pretty she-cat tucks her tail and runs back to her side of the territory. I don't realize that my heart is aching while my anger burns. How could she have kits? She could just _not_ have them.

"What a mouse-brain." I mutter, skidding down the slope.

"Who's a mouse-brain?" My mentor, Fishclaw, asks me. Saltpaw and Puddledash are by his side. I was just caught by a patrol."That ThunderClan cat." I explain hastily. "She crossed the border so I gave her a warning and she went back to her side." It wasn't a lie.

"Good job, Ashpaw." Fishclaw nods. "Go back to camp. We'll make sure to keep up the scent markers."

I nod and wade across the shallow stretch of water. I feel sick that Silverleaf even thought of me fathering those kits. I'm not a father. I'm going to be a warrior. I wasn't going to let her kits get in the way.

* * *

Fireface- Short Story "Firestar's Nine Lives"

I never thought I'd be my Clan's leader. Who would have thought? The oldest queen in the nursery becoming the Clan's leader! I almost told Littlebranch that her omen from the stars was wrng, but I thought about it. Bramblestep, Sunstar, and Treeshade all tried to rule ThunderClan at the same time. Those three fox-brains would gladly rule over a flock of mice if it meant they were all-powerful and in charge. But me, I was just a queen.

Littlebranch told me that even if StarClan hadn't chosen me as the new leader, she would have made me anyway. As a queen, I know how to care for kits and what it takes to be kind and compassionate and yet make others follow your orders. You have to be kind to your kits, but you must make them do what you tell them so they don't get hurt.

...

"Have you thought of who your deputy will be?" The tabby asked me as we brushed through the heather bushes.

I let out a short huff as I catch a gust of wind in my jaws. "I don't know yet. I don't know which cats to trust."

Under Sunstar's rule, so many cats had gone against each other. Some abandoned the Clans for a short time in fear of what would happen if a new tryrantical cat would rule. Luckily, they came back, but they are mouse-hearts. I feel bad for them, though. Pinefur and Dustrose were forced by Sunstar to bear his kits. Their kits are now fine warriors... but, I just don't know still.

"I think a WindClan patrol is coming." I said, avoiding the deputy discussion.

"Hello, Fireface, Littlebranch." The golden tabby mewed with a nod with two warriors by his side.

"Goldenstar." Littlebranch dipped her head.

I give him a brief nod and avoid his gaze. He was the young and new leader of WindClan. But, he wasn't always a WindClan cat even if he was born in their nursery by Zebrastar herself.

Anyway, I was pretty nervous to be a leader with a patrol on his flanks. My tabby companion nudged me. I lifted my chin and met his blue eyes. I was a leader, too!

"We're going to the Moonstone." I explained to him. "To recieve my nine lives."

Goldenstar's eyes widened. "You have safe passage, FireSTAR."

We gratefully blinked and continued on our journey with his eyes burning into our backs.

Crossing the thunderpath, the gaping hole known as the Mothermouth was in view. We padded through the craggly terrain. We entered into the dark tunnel. My red fur, usually bright against stone, was black with the darkness. I let my medicine cat guide me through the network of tunnels. My whiskers brushed against the damp walls until the passages became narrow enough that my flanks bumped into them with every pawstep.

I heard soft whispers echoing. I knew it wasn't Littlebranch.

"Here we are," She meowed quietly. She led me to the dazzling stone beaming bright with the shafts of moonlight. Even though she visits it every half-moon, I could see in her eyes that she is dazzled by it everytime. Looking at its smooth and starry surface, I knew that if I saw it every night, I would amazed time and time again.

"Touch our noses to it, and we will dream with our warrior ancestors." Littlebranch crouched down.

I crouched down and touched my nose to its cold surface.

When I opened my eyes, a pair of brown paws were in front of my muzzle.

"Barkstar?" I stood up to face the ThunderClan tom who led before Sunstar took over.

"If you had returned to the life of warrior," The brown tabby lightly purred. "I would have made you deputy." He said it with truth.

I suddenly felt horrible. If I hadn't stayed a queen, ThunderClan would have never been in so much trouble in the last seasons!

"Don't feel bad!" He rasped. "In ways, queens are more important than warriors."

I nodded and nonticed how healthy he looked. His muscles rippled under his long, sleek fur. His bones didn't jut out from his shoulders. Despite being dead, he had a lively gleam in his eyes.

"With this life, I give honesty. Trust and be trusted. Protect your Clan with your new life." A sudden ripping filled my heart. I felt like I was dying. My life was being ripped away. But then he licked my forehead and a cool buzzing washed over my mind. This was my new life given to me by a StarClan leader.

He disappeared into the starry mist. I gave a yowl of happiness as a silver she-cat approached me. It was Silverleaf.

"With this life, I give you loyalty. Never betray your Clan or your Clanmates." she gave me a warm lick on the shoulder. For a moment, I thought we were back in the nursery, comforting each other when Voleclaw, the deputy before Sunstar, died. The scent of milk and the forest made me feel comforted as a claw scratched my heart. Who new getting new lives would be so painful.

Silverleaf gave me a longing stare and backed away to the stars like Barkstar had done. I had a feeling that Sunstar would never come forward to give me a life, or that he would ever walk in the stars like them.

A small gray she-cat walked forward with her chin held high. She had a misty silohuette of a leg where it was missing. This was a cat I knew, but she was so different.

"Threekit?" I looked her over. Threekit was bigger and fuller. She looked like she was ready for her warrior ceremony. Her stance looked more like those of an ancient leader.

"Wolfstar." She told me. "I was Wolfpaw when I died, but StarClan named me Wolfstar when I came to walk with them." She held my gaze for a moment. "Thank you."

"For wha-"

"With this life, I give you courage. Always see the prey of new-leaf when there is none in leaf-bare." Wolfstar meowed and pressed her nose to my nose. She sounded like a real leader. A cold, hot feeling traveled up my spine and I felt like I was going to die. It hurt so much. But it left when she walked away.

A black, lithe, and beautiful she-cat padded to me. It was Brokenleg. She looked like when she was a young warrior. "With this life, I give you innocence." A sick, churning feeling made my flank buzz. I hated it more than it hurt me.

"With this life, I give you compassion." A gray dappled tom licked my shoulder. I felt warm. This was Sweepingstar of SkyClan when they lived above our camp.

"With thi life, I give you forgiveness." The mottled she-cat stood rigid in front of me. "You use it wisely."

The most sever pain any cat could expierence seemed to pluck at every spot on and in my body. Why did this hurt so much? Tawnyclaw gave me forgiveness, but was this an ironic form of revenger? She disappeared to the stars and I felt exhausted.

A handsome dark ginger tom came to me. His eyes were bright with a starry blue. He looked t me with the most proud face any creature could wear. "Fireface, with this life, I give you love. Use it generously." He shared tongues with me until I felt like I had nine lives.

"Do you have to go, Berrystripe?" I felt sad that my mate would go back to the stars.

"Don't be a cloud-head." He purred. "I'll always be in StarClan, and StarClan will always be with you."

Suddenly, the whole of StarClan surrounded me. Starry eyes and frosty paws chanted my name. "_Firestar! Firestar!_"


End file.
